


Kanawanu yume mo aru to

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Introspection, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Rejection, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había cruzado la línea de lo que normalmente habría hecho. Había ido más allá de su educación, de su manera de ser, había ido más allá de todas las pequeñas cosas que le parecían equivocadas en haberse enamorado de Ohno, y había osado.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho





	Kanawanu yume mo aru to

**Kanawanu yume mo aru to**

**(También hay sueños que no se realizan)**

Sakurai respiró hondo en el frio aire nocturno.

Era lunes por la noche, acababa de filmar por News Zero.

Había salido de los estudios y se había mirado alrededor, como si no supiera que hacer.

Había empezado a caminar para despejarse.

Habría tenido que volver a casa. Habría tenido que dormir, porque la mañana siguiente no iba a tener tiempo por eso.

Habría tenido que tomar un taxi, darle la dirección de casa y no volver a pensarlo.

Sin embargo, había algo dentro de él que le decía que eso era lo que _debería_ haber hecho, no lo que realmente quería hacer.

Era una idea que lo había atormentado durante semanas; meses, quizás.

No podía decir de no haber reflexionado bastante, ya. Sin embargo, aunque pudiera haberlo pensado, no podía resolver lo que sentía, no podía ordenar todas las sensaciones que habían comenzado a atacarle cada vez que estaba con él.

Suspiró.

Tomó un taxi, de hecho.

Pero la que le dio al taxista, fue la dirección de casa de Ohno.

~

Estaba enfrente la puerta.

Habían pasado casi diez minutos hace que había llegado.

No podía calmar el nerviosismo que le había tomado durante el viaje en taxi, de ninguna manera.

Había acercado la mano al timbre al menos quince veces ya.

Seguía repitiéndose que no debería haber estado allí.

Porque estaba tarde, e seguro Ohno dormía. Porque no había razón para estar allí. Porque, aunque el mayor hubiera abierto, ¿Qué podía decirle?

Sin embargo... si se hubiera ido en ese momento, estaba seguro que iba a arrepentirse.

Llegar allí no había sido simple; no con todas las veces cuando le habría gustado hacerlo, todas las veces cuando había decidido de salir de casa e ir allí, porque estaba harto de rumiar todo el día.

Ahora que finalmente estaba allí, no iba a irse.

Levantó un dedo al timbre, y esta vez no retrocedió. Lo presionó una vez, y esperó.

No pasó mucho antes que oyera el ruido de la cerradura, y la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Ohno que se salía los ojos.

No estaba durmiendo, se dio cuenta; llevaba una camiseta y pantalones de chándal, ambos un poco manchados, y en el hombro un trapo sucio de color.

“¡Sho-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?” le preguntó, en baja voz.

“Hola, Satoshi... perdóname, lo sé qué es tarde. ¿Te molesto?” le preguntó, suavemente.

El mayor tenía todavía una expresión confundida.

“No, tranquilo, estaba pintando. ¿Pasó algo?” preguntó, revelando un poco de ansiedad que el menor fue listo a disipar.

“No pasó nada, no te preocupes. Acabé de filmar por News Zero e... tenia algo de que hablar contigo. ¿Puedo entrar un rato?”

Ohno se quedó quieto unos momentos, antes de bajar la cabeza en señal de consentimiento y desplazarse del umbral para dejarle pasar.

“¡Claro que puedes entrar! Ven aquí.” le dijo, esperando que Sakurai se quitara los zapatos y dirigiéndose con él al salón.

Le hizo sentar, quedándose en pie.

“¿Quieres un trago?” le preguntó, indicando la cocina con la cabeza. El menor, de todas formas, sacudió la cabeza.

“No, gracias, estoy bien. No… no voy a quedarme mucho.” añadió, al morderse un labio.

Vio a Ohno sentarse desordenadamente en uno de los reposabrazos del sillón frente a él, y de repente se sintió incómodo.

Estaba sentado recto en el sofá, rígido, mientras trataba de desenredar el lío de pensamientos, de frases que se enredaban más y más en su cabeza.

Ohno seguía mirándole fijo, paciente. No era tonto, sabía qué tenía que haber una buena razón para que se hubiera presentado a su puerta a esas horas, y parecía tener intención de esperar su ritmo para saber lo que tenía de decirle.

Sho respiró hondo, luego empezó a hablar, desplazando el peso adelante y bajando los ojos para no estar obligado a mirarle.

“Yo… hace mucho que lo pienso, Satoshi. De hecho, creo que lo pensé bastante, ya. He intentado de decirme que no tiene sentido, que quizás soy yo que me equivoco, porque... bien... porque nunca me había pasado de sentir lo que siento ahora, pero al final me convencí. No es un equívoco, aunque haya tratado de fingir que lo fuera.” dijo, al tomar aliento y al levantar tímidamente los ojos, para encontrarse frente a la mirada confundida de Ohno. Sonrió brevemente. “Supongo que no hayas entendido mucho, ¿verdad?” le preguntó.

Satoshi sacudió despacio la cabeza, todavía mirándole.

“Lo siento, pero... no, no entiendo tu punto.” contestó, con cuidado.

Sho suspiró. Se posó las manos en las rodillas y se puso en pie, comenzando a retorcerse los dedos.

“Satoshi, pienso...” cerró los ojos, y cuando los reabrió le miró. “Me enamoré de ti.” le dijo, brusco.

Después, sólo hubo silencio. Casi irreal. Sho seguía mirando fijo al mayor, en espera de cualquiera reacción que le diera un indicio sobre como lo había tomado.

Él, en cambio, se quedaba inmóvil en el sillón, el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada pensativa.

Quería ir cerca de él. Quería tocarle. Quería sacudirle, hasta que no hubiera decidido de decir algo, _cualquier cosa_.

Ese silencio no era bueno, para nada.

Se maldijo, por un momento. Por eso durante los años pasado siempre había evitado de enamorarse. Se había empeñado, y estaba seguro de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Siempre había estado tranquilo, nunca se había hecho daño, no por culpa de alguien más.

Y en ese momento, en ese silencio, le parecía como si todo hubiera sido inútil. Como si los años de paz hubieran sido borrados por la mirada de Ohno, que no dejaba presagiar nada bueno.

Sólo podían haber pasado uno o dos minutos, aunque le hubieran parecido horas, cuando Ohno finalmente decidió de hablar.

Se puso en pie, acercándose despacio a él, como si temiera de alguna manera de asustarle, luego se mordió un labio.

“Sho... lo siento.” dijo, y el menor sintió finalmente la tensión creada por el silencio quebrarse.

Asintió repetidamente, como un autómata, succionando los labios en la boca y tratando de aguantar el instinto de gritar.

¿Qué se había esperado?

¿Qué quería que le dijera?

Se conocían desde años, y él sólo de recién había notado como su mirada fuera atraída de manera casi magnética de Ohno, como se encontrara pensando en él casi involuntariamente, como se encontrara sintiendo algo indefinido que había clasificado como ‘amor’ no sin dificultades.

No había estado sencillo de aceptar; no había estado sencillo porque era un hombre, porque era su amigo, porque tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar.

Y mientras estaba ocupado preocupándose de todo, no había realmente pensado en lo que iba a contestar él.

Estaba asombrado. Sin embargo, tenía sentido.

Nunca había tenido indicios del hecho que Ohno pudiera sentir algo más por él, y por eso su respuesta debería haber sido bastante obvia.

Se quedó frente a él, al respirar pesadamente, sin tener éxito de pensar en algo sensato de decir.

Fue el mayor que resolvió el incómodo, al hablar primero.

“No es tu culpa o lo que sea. Yo... soy feliz que me lo dijiste, pero... de verdad, lo siento que no puedo hacer algo, que no puedo devolver lo que sientes para mí. Al final, eres mi amigo, y nunca querría hacer algo para hacerte estar mal. Lo... lo sabes esto, ¿verdad?”

Sho se rascaba la cabeza para encontrar una respuesta de circunstancia para lo que el mayor acababa de decirle, cuando oyó un ruido llegar de la habitación.

Frunció el entrecejo, perplejo, y se giró hacia la puerta en el momento cuando fue abierta.

“Oh-chan, ¿con quién demonio hablas?” preguntó Nino, al salir de la habitación con aire somnoliento y un poco enojado. Al ver a Sho, le hizo una señal para saludarle.

“Hola, Sho-chan. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?” le preguntó, teniendo apenas éxito de guardar los ojos abiertos.

Sho se había inmovilizado. Su mente empezó a crear de su voluntad imágenes que nunca le habría gustado ver, sometiéndoselas como una tortura continua.

“Ni-Nino.” murmuró, sin osar mirar a Ohno. “Perdóname, vine para hablar con Ohno de algo. Lo siento que te despertamos.” titubeó, sin saber si seguir o no. “Y tú qué…” le dijo, dejando la frase abierta.

Vio al menor sonreír en dirección de Ohno, una sonrisa de complicidad, y luego girarse de vuelta para mirar a él.

“Vale, supongo que vas a ser el primero a saberlo.” le dijo, en aire improvisamente feliz. Se acercó a Satoshi, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura. “No lleva mucho tiempo, pero Oh-chan y yo estamos juntos.” le dijo, en tono casi orgulloso.

“Oh.” dijo Sho, al sentirse increíblemente tonto.

Ohno dio un golpe a Nino con el codo, pero el menor le ignoró; echó una mirada de disculpa a Sakurai, quien se había quedado quieto al mirarles, como si en su cabeza estuviera buscando un sentido para todo eso.

Pero no había sentido, por él no.

Puso una sonrisa falsa y retrocedió un poco, al dirigirse a la puerta.

“Será mejor que me vaya ahora. Está tarde, y no quiero molestaros.” en el umbral, mientras se ponía rápidamente los zapatos, respiró hondo. “Felicitaciones.” dijo luego, al forzar el tono de su voz para que mascarara de hecho lo que sentía.

Oyó indistintamente a Nino saludarle y a Ohno llamar su nombre, pero estaba fuera ya.

Se dirigió rápido afuera, y en cuanto al aire libre respiró hondo.

Y otra vez. Y otra. Y una más.

Sentía el latido acelerado, demasiado para que fuera normal, y no podía calmarse.

No sabía qué hacer.

El rechazo de Ohno le había hecho daño.

La mirada feliz de Nino, la complicidad entre ellos, estaba como si le hubieran apuñalado.

La gana de gritar era más fuerte ahora, pero no era la hora ni el lugar correcto.

Le habría gustado materializarse en casa propia, donde podría haber descargado los peores instintos que tenía en ese momento; caminó por unas cuadras, la mente confundida por los pensamientos que se enredaban, cuando finalmente vio un taxi y lo paró, con un gesto brusco de la mano.

Masculló la dirección al conductor y se dejó ir contra el asiento, apoyando la frente contra la ventana, sintiendo alivio al encontrarla helada.

Cuando finalmente fue a casa, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, gritó.

Quizás el grito iba a asustar a los vecinos, quizás les iba a preocupar, quizás ni iban a oírlo; no le importaba, no le importaba de nada en ese momento.

Se desmayó contra una pared, sintiéndose improvisamente harto, demasiado para llegar al sofá. Se dejó deslizar al suelo, forzando con las manos en el suelo frio, como si quisiera arrancarlo.

Tampoco podía llorar.

Sabía cuánto Ohno y Nino fueran cerca, no era ciego.

Sabía cuánto fueran cerca, pero nunca había creído que entre ellos pudiera estar algo diferente que una amistad, un poco malsana quizás, pero nada más.

Ver a Nino en esa casa, verle tocar a Ohno de manera tan familiar, tan diferente del fanservice a que había presenciado durante los años, le había hecho sentir como si estuviera cayendo en el vacío.

No tenía ganas de llorar. No podría haberlo hecho, de todas formas; no estaba acostumbrado, no mostraba sus emociones, ni a otros ni a sí mismo.

Si hubiera llorado, habría admitido su dolor. Si hubiera llorado, se habría rompido el escudo que había laboriosamente construido para protegerse de situaciones como esa.

No, no quería llorar.

No quería decirse que había estado derrotado, aunque se sintiera así.

Había cruzado la línea de lo que normalmente habría hecho. Había ido más allá de su educación, de su manera de ser, había ido más allá de todas las pequeñas cosas que le parecían equivocadas en haberse enamorado de Ohno, y había osado.

No era tipo de osar. _Nunca_. Y en ese momento se daba cuenta que quizás había hecho bien a meter siempre la cabeza en la arena, porque aún no podía entender como el peso que se había quitado pudiera ser mejor de ese dolor tan punzante, tan fresco.

Se puso en pie, un poco inestable. Tambaleó hasta su habitación, obligándose a ponerse el pijama y a meterse en la cama.

No iba a dormir, estaba consciente.

Y el calor de esa cama estaba casi sofocante, pero por esa noche había tenido ya bastante hielo.

~

La mañana siguiente fue horrible como si esperaba, tal vez aún peor.

Había ido a los estudios, consciente del hecho que no podía eximirse.

El trabajo era trabajo, y no había herida que justificara su ausencia. Especialmente cuando, lo sabía, no estaba en su cuerpo, visible, sangrante, dolorida.

No significaba que doliera menos.

Había esperado de evitar de encontrar a Ohno a solas, pero sus esperanzas fueron frustradas en el momento cuando entró en el cuarto y vio a Aiba con el mayor.

Ohno levantó los ojos de repente, al dirigirse hacia él.

“Discúlpanos, Aiba-chan.” le había dicho al menor, que les había mirado en aire confundido. “Sho, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?” le había murmurado luego, en aire elocuente, al empujarle fuera del cuarto.

En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, se había girado hacia él, una expresión culpable en la cara.

Había esperado unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

“Sho... lo siento para lo que pasó ayer. Lo siento mucho. Tal vez debería haberte dicho pronto de Nino, pero... bien, me sorprendiste. Y es como dije ayer. Créeme, _créeme_ , nunca querría hacer algo para hacerte daño, pero...” se interrumpió, exasperado. “No sé qué hacer en esta situación.” terminó, al bajar los ojos.

Sho suspiró, tratando de ser fuerte.

Había tenido toda la noche para pensarlo.

No era tan tonto de creer de poder fingir que nada hubiera pasado, y sabía que debería haber enfrentado esa discusión con Ohno.

Había elegido qué decir y cómo comportarse. Había decidido por el único camino posible de tomar.

“Satoshi... soy yo que lo siento. No debería haber hablado contigo tanto a la ligera, no debería haberte dado este peso. No tenía idea de tu relación con Nino, y si lo hubiera sabido seguro que nunca te habría dicho... lo que te dije.” hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. “Pero no es necesario que te preocupes para mí. Después de todo, sólo había venido para hablarte de una duda, ¿no? Dije que... que estoy enamorado de ti.” pronunció con dificultad las últimas palabras. “Pero no es nada grave. Quiero decir... soy seguro que sea algo pasajero, nada para que tengas que angustiarte. Un poco de tiempo y va pasarme, estoy seguro. Probablemente sólo estoy confundido y no sé cómo dar un nombre a estas... sensaciones. Sólo me hace falta un poco de tiempo para ordenarlas, pero esto no cambia nada entre tú y yo.” terminó, luego pareció pensarlo y añadió: “Estoy... feliz para Nino y tú. De verdad.”

Ohno le miró fijo. Sho sabía qué estaba evaluando hasta donde creerle, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar a ninguna de sus afirmaciones. “Vamos, dentro de poco va a llegar todo el mundo y vamos a tener que trabajar. ¿Vale?” le dijo, al indicar la puerta del cuarto.

Ohno se rindió. Asintió brevemente, sin convicción.

“Vale, Sho.” hesitó. “Me lo dirías si tuvieras un problema, ¿verdad?” preguntó al final, en el tono de quien quería ser asegurado. Y el mayor procedió.

“Claro que te lo diría, Satoshi. Eres mi amigo, ¿no?” le dijo, con una sonrisa.

El mayor asintió, y lo siguió obedientemente dentro del cuarto.

Sho fue a sentarse a lado de Aiba, disculpándose para no haberle saludado, y luego se puso a hojear distraídamente el periódico.

Ni una de las palabras que le había dicho a Ohno estaba verdadera.

No estaba bien, no iba a estar bien pronto.

No estaba confundido, sabía lo que sentía, había tenido confirmación definitiva cuando la noche antes había sentido el mundo venirse abajo.

Pero era la única cosa que pudiera hacer.

No tenía sentido que sufrieran ambos.

Iba a aferrarse a su dolor al esperar que pasara, porque nada iba ayudarle.

Iba a aferrarse a ese amor, guardándolo como el pensamiento de la primera vez que se había enamorado realmente de alguien. Aunque hubiera perdido.

No iba a permitir que pasara otra vez. Nunca iba a volver a estar tan mal. Se lo debía a sí mismo.

Nunca se había enamorado hasta ese momento de su vida.

Y, en ese punto, sólo podía esperar que nunca volviera a pasar.


End file.
